The invention relates to shelf units, and more particularly relates to light duty shelf units such as are sold for home use. In its most immediate sense, the invention relates to a module used in such all-plastic shelf units.
A shelf unit is a self-supporting structure having a plurality of shelves (typically, three to six shelves). Light duty shelf units are typically purchased by homeowners for use in the basement, garage etc.
Conventionally, light duty all-plastic shelf units are sold in mass-merchant outlets in an unassembled state. To use the shelf unit, the end user must take it out of the box and assemble it. Hence, to be commercially successful, such units must not only be inexpensive but must also be easy to assemble.
It is difficult to satisfy these design requirements when the shelf unit is to be provided with sliding drawers that are to be supported below the shelves. Such a drawer must remain attached to its shelf, and must remain slidable, even when heavily loaded. This requires that the connection between the drawer and the shelf be robust. Furthermore, this must be accomplished using the minimum quantity of material (to reduce recurring manufacturing cost), using the minimum number of pieces (to reduce assembly effort by the end user), and using a relatively inexpensive mold with a fast cycle time (to reduce tooling cost).
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an inexpensive all-plastic module for use in a shelf unit, whereby a drawer could be easily and securely attached beneath a shelf.
Therefore, one object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive all-plastic module for use in a shelf unit, whereby a drawer could be easily and securely attached beneath a shelf.
Another object is, in general, to improve on modules and shelf units of this general type.
In accordance with the invention, an all-plastic module has four plastic pieces: a drawer, two slide supports, and a shelf piece. The drawer is open-topped and rectangular and has two elongated slide pieces, each being attached to the top edge of a corresponding side of the drawer and extending horizontally outwardly therefrom. Each of the two slide supports has an elongated recess dimensioned to receive a corresponding one of the slide pieces.
Each of the slide supports also has at least one intromittent plug. Each plug mates with a corresponding socket located on the bottom surface of the shelf piece, and is introduced therein by horizontal motion (i.e. motion parallel to the surface of the shelf piece). When the slide supports have been attached to the shelf piece by introducing the plugs into the sockets therein, the slide supports form tracks in which the slide pieces can move. Additionally, because the pieces are designed so that the plugs are introduced into the sockets by horizontal motion rather than vertical motion, loading the drawers does not tend to urge the plugs out of the sockets.
Advantageously, and in the preferred embodiment, the shelf piece is perforated, with one perforation being located at each of the sockets and being surrounded thereby. As will be seen below, this design makes it possible to produce the shelf piece using an economical mold with a rapid cycle time. And, this design also makes it possible to provide the slide supports with a "lock in place" feature, wherein the plugs are provided with a deformable key having an enlarged head. While a plug is being introduced into a socket, the key compresses. Once the plug has been fully introduced into the socket, the key expands and the head fits into the perforation, locking the plug in place.